Frogger
The Maibatsu Frogger is a civilian helicopter that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Frogger is a civilian helicopter whose design is based on the Eurocopter EC130, sharing its single-engine design and low tailboom. The passenger section is derived from the larger Eurocopter EC135, with the most notable difference being the cockpit doors with enlarged windows. It is a more modern contemporary to the traditional Maverick, and can be frequently seen in the skies of Los Santos. Apart from civil use, Froggers are employed by various groups. Some are operated by the FIB and Merryweather Security. Civilian versions are also used in the parachuting side activity. Performance Overview Gallery Frogger-GTAV-SocialClub.jpg|The Frogger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Frogger-GTAV-Front.png|A black Frogger. The most common variant. Froggerblue.jpg|A metallic blue Frogger. Controlled by NPCs at some parachute jumps. orange frogger.jpg|An Orange variant which NPCs sometimes (uncommon) land at the Vespucci Helipads. red frogger.jpg|A Red Variant which NPCs sometimes (uncommon) land at the Vespucci Helipads. maroon.jpg|A Maroon version, exclusive to one mission however it can be saved. Gtav7.jpg|A white Frogger. Gtav6.jpg|Three possible variants of the Frogger. npc red frogger.jpg|An NPC pilot walking away from a red Frogger that he just landed. Pink frogger.jpg|Pink version of the Frogger, currently only available in the save editor for Singleplayer/Offline. NPC Orange Frogger During Online.jpg|An NPC Landing an Orange Version at the Vespucci Helipads. Paintjobs *Black with silver strips. *Maroon with silver strips. *Orange with silver. *Red with silver. *White with silver strips. *Blue with white strips. *Lime green with silver strips. Variants *Trevor Philips owns a black Frogger after the mission Three's Company. It spawns at the helipad at the Sandy Shores Airfield and features crudely painted red Trevor Phillips Enterprises logos scrawled on the tail, along with various decals (saying "Fuck da Feds" or "Pants down dick out"). Dialogue reveals the helicopter was stolen from the FIB by Trevor following said mission. It is possible to see FIB decals covered by TPE logos. *A white version with a Police Maverick spotlight appears in the mission The Bureau Raid, after the first rappel event. It appears alongside the attack Buzzard, shifting positions but not engaging players after the Buzzard is destroyed. Depending on if the mission has been completed previously, the pilot may be civilian or FIB. Acquiring the helicopter requires cheat codes to jump down/skip the second rappel event, then damaging it until it's forced to land. The police spotlight is still active upon the player entering it. If the attack Buzzard is destroyed prior, the Frogger will shift over from the highway and over the uneven park grounds. It will crash when forced to land on the uneven terrain. Like the spotlight on Police Mavericks, it can be shot out. Unfortunately the helicopter cannot be repaired with the "character switch repair", currently the helicopter will disappear upon switching back to the character who's occupying it. * The Lifeguard Helicopter is a lime green Frogger used by the Los Santos Lifeguard, and is seen flying over Vespucci Beach. * The FIB Helicopter is a cut Frogger with black paintjob and FIB decals. Trevor's Frogger is actually the FIB helicopter resprayed. Frogger2-GTAV-Front.png|Trevor's Frogger. Spotlight frogger.jpg|The white Frogger from The Bureau Raid. Lime green frogger on roof.jpg|The Lifeguard Helicopter. FIBFrogger.jpg|The FIB Helicopter Mission appearances *It takes a role in the mission Three's Company, which involves all three protagonists having to do a "snatch and grab" target extraction for the FIB. *It played a role in the mission Predator where Michael snipes the O'Neil brothers at the forest from above. *It later appears in several heist missions, as Trevor is the only protagonist that owns one during the main storyline, except for one heist mission where Phillips does not appear and a Maverick is used instead. * In the mission The Bureau Raid, a white version with a Police Maverick spotlight appears. Locations *A Frogger with a unique paint job (Trevor Philips Enterprises livery) can be found at the Grand Senora Desert airstrip after completing the mission "Three's Company." It is painted black with red text referencing TP Inc. written over it. *Can be bought on www.elitastravel.com for $1,300,000. Always spawns in black. *Can be found at the Merryweather-owned part of the Port of Los Santos. **Best obtained by skipping a taxi ride into the south-most part of the port. **A four-star wanted level will be given to the player. **Merryweather will disable the stolen Frogger after a few minutes of use – rendering it useless. **Note that the Frogger does not consistently spawn at the location all the time. *Sometimes NPC controlled versions land at the Vespucci helipads. Black versions are the most common, however two other colors are possible to see there. Red & Orange variants sometimes land there, however not as often as the black version. They can be stolen easily, however they will takeoff when attacked. Direct boarding without gunfire is the best approach, as they don't flee when players approach them peacefully. ** On rare occasions NPCs may land & then immediately take off again without reason, the player's distance to them does not seem to effect the decision. As well NPCs may simply fly high above the landing pads, continuing in a non-stop circular flight pattern. This seems to occur when their "desired helipad" is currently occupied by another NPC helicopter. To break this loop, a player can simply fly close to the NPC helicopter & it will either fly away or land at a different/available helipad. *Blue variants are used by some pilots in parachuting locations marked around the map, like the one in the Paleto Bay pier. Tapping (Xbox 360) or (Playstation 3) near it will make the character enter the back and go for the parachute jump, but holding the button will make the character hijack the helicopter. ** Shooting the NPC pilot is also an option, however if the pilot has not acknowledged the player's presence, the doors may be locked after killing the pilot, thus the helicopter cannot be stolen. *Sometimes spawns on the Sandy Shores airbase helipad after your character reaches Level 11 and can be sometimes replaced by a Marine Cargobob after level 21. (GTA Online only) *Regularly appears in the Los Santos Naval Port. Trivia *The Frogger, along with the GTA San Andreas Cargobob, are the only helicopters in the series with the Fenestron tail rotor. *In Singleplayer (Offline), the unique colors include Red, Orange, Blue, White, & Lime Green. They cannot be purchased, only stolen from NPCs. The black version can be purchased, the maroon version saved from a mission, & Trevor's version is easily obtainable. * In Singleplayer (Offline), Froggers stolen from NPCs can be saved at player's owned helipads by landing them there. ** However only one can be saved at a time at each helipad, & selecting a purchased helicopter will cause the stolen Frogger to vanish from the helipad. (Requiring the player to find another again). ** Due to the save restriction of stolen helicopters, only a max 3 of the 5 unique Frogger colors can be saved at any given time. Keep in mind that means that all 3 character helipads would be occupied in that situation, and no other helicopters could be used without sacrificing one of the unique Froggers. ** As well it's possible to "duplicate" a unique Frogger after saving it at a helipad. This is accomplished by taking off, flying a good distance away, landing & then temporarily exiting the helicopter. Upon flying back to the player's helipad, a new copy of the unique Frogger will have spawned. As well carefully swapping ownership of a unique Frogger to another of the characters can do the same, thus two helipads will posses the same unique Frogger. * In GTA Online, NPC controlled unique colors red & orange can sometimes still land at Verspucci Helipads, although it being more rare than in Offline mode. * Lime Green Froggers can be seen flying around Vespucci Beach. It never lands unless forced by damage. Appears in both Online & Offline. *The Frogger is not very usable for making "Fly-By's" and evacuation scenarios because of the mostly open and light structure of the helicopter, which gives almost no defense against enemy firearms. It often takes only a few shots to the engine and it will shortly after suffer from the damage. If the rotor has been stopped about 3-4 times the system will give a warning sound, and the rotor-engine will completely shuts down, leaving the helicopter unuseable and slowly floating to the ground. *Unlike the Maverick and Police Maverick, it only features 1 mounted winch, on the left. *Hacking the game will result in a real FIB Frogger, which could be the unaltered TPE variant. Is unknown where appears in the game, likely will be cut from the game. **It's possible that the original helicopter from Three's a Company is the FIB Frogger, due to the fact that Michael recognized the vehicle in Predator asking Trevor if he is stole the helicopter from the FIB. This is proven by the fact that the bosses of this mission are FIB agents. A reasonable theory is that a FIB helicopter was too flashy for pedestrians and the building's people. **It also likely to be used in the Roof Entry Approach of the Bureau Raid, as the helicopter that crashes into the building at the start is described by the pilot as the FIB Chopper. *In real life, it is impossible to find a Japanese helicopter in other countries like the US, as Japan isn't allowed to build aircraft for export purposes as an effect of WWII. Therefore, the Japanese origins of the Frogger are entirely fictional. **However, there have been some exceptions to this rule, as in real-life the NAMC YS-11 turboprop airliner was both designed and built in Japan, and it was exported worldwide. It is possible that in the GTA universe, the Frogger may be a similar exception. *The Frogger is obviously named after the 1981 game "Frogger". *Frogger helicopters can use any car color when the save editor program is used for singleplayer (Offline). Thus car colors such as Hot Pink or Chrome can be applied. *In GTA Online races, the helicopter can be made any color, along with every other helicopter (excluding the police and air ambulance variants), even the Cargobob. * It can be noted that Trevor's Frogger does not match with the Frogger used in Three's Company. While Three's Company helicopter is red colored, Trevor's is black with FIB decals that were resprayed. ** It appears that a FIB Frogger with black paintjob and FIB decals was planned to appear during Three's Company, that would match with Trevor's Frogger, but it was replaced in the final game. Notable Owners *Trevor Philips Navigation de:Frogger (V) es:Frogger pl:Frogger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu